Dogs Will Be the Death of You
by animequicksandlover
Summary: When a dog she's supposed to be watching gets away, Suguri chases it, and finds herself in a sticky situation. Rated for character death.


_Hello! Like a bad penny, I've showed up again, hee hee hee. I just discovered a manga called "Inubaka", and couldn't resist writing a story about the main character. This is rated for a reason, btw, so be warned. Other than that, just enjoy. Oh, and I don't own the character...just for legalities. Please review._

"Come back!" Suguri called. Pepper, the little brown dog ignored the girl's voice, and ran deeper into the tall grass. "Don't make me chase you..." The brown haired girl said. She took off into the head-high grass after the little dog, the weeds whipping against her bare legs, and making her wish she hadn't worn shorts. She pushed on further through the seemingly endless field of grass, following the sound of the small dog. 'I'm so dead if I loose Pepper...' Suguri said to herself, angry at herself for being so careless with someone else's dog.

The ground became wetter and soggier as Suguri pushed through the weeds. Her brown, neck-length hair was a mess, and now her sneakers were filthy, sinking into the wet earth as she followed the dog. The girl let out a groan of disgust, but kept going. She hoped that the dog would soon come back to her, then she could get out of this bog and go home. To her dismay, it started drizzling rain.

"Pepper!" Suguri called in frustration, "Come on..." her short sleeved hoodie was getting wet, and her brown hair lie wet against her face. She brushed it out of her face. "Pepper!" She started walking faster. Soon, her sneakers began to squish and splat against the ground, which grew soggier and soggier as she continued onward. She was soaking wet now, and the rain only got harder and harder. She knew she had to catch pepper and get her back to the pet store soon, before her owner returned. She began to move faster, wading through the ankle-deep muck that sucked at her shoes.

"Pepp..." Suguri began to call, but she was cut short as her right foot plunged down into the ground, the mud making a disgusting gurgling sound as she sank to he knee. "Uh!" She cried out, loosing her balance. She tried pushing herself up with her left leg, but the earth gave way beneath her, claiming both of her legs to the thighs. She tried to walk, but her legs were stuck in the goopy mud.

"Ew...Ew!" Suguri gasped. She knew her shoes were ruined, and she was going to be filthy. The muck bubbled and slurped as she tried to squirm free. She gasped as she suddenly realized that she was now up to her waist. "Oh gosh...oh..." Suguri panted. She had to get out and quick. "Help me!" She called. She whimpered. She was in the middle of nowhere, and no one was going to hear her. Suguri tried lifting her legs as she clawed at the weeds. The ground bobbed and jiggled all around her as she slowly sank deeper into the mire.

"No..." She groaned, trying to get out of the muck as she sank to her chest. "No!" She panicked, and began thrashing, twisting and lurching. Her frenzied struggle only caused her to sink faster, and as the quicksand reached her armpits, she found she could no longer move. The rain poured down, running down her face. She held her arms outstretched in front of her, trying to stay afloat, but Suguri coulkd now feel the mud slowly rising up her arms, over her shoulders. She watched in fear as her arms slowly sank out of sight, until only her hands remained above the surface. The muck pooled around the red collar on her neck as Suguri began crying.

"Please help..." She whispered. She could hear Pepper barking in the distance, and she bit her lip. The mud was now at her chin, and she tilted her head back to buy herself a few more precious seconds. The rain poured down on her as she sank deeper, past her mouth. She took a deep breath before it covered her nose. Her mother had told her once that dogs would be the death of her, but still, as she closed her eyes, sinking into the pool of muck, she never believed that it would end like this.


End file.
